


How To Lose Byun Baekhyun in 10 Days

by MinsuPan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinsuPan/pseuds/MinsuPan
Summary: Park Chanyeol has ten days to get the rising actor Byun Baekhyun to like him and then do everything known to men on how to lose a guy by doing the most annoying and absurd things to get rid of him.Byun Baekhyun on the other hand had made a bet with his friend Luhan to hang out with this guy who had asked him to dance, whether it's to become friends or more or even stop hanging out with him if it doesn't work out, but he has to try and make sure his managers and company doesn't find out about his sexuality and getting involved with a guy.





	How To Lose Byun Baekhyun in 10 Days

Day 1: Byun Baekhyun  
_____________________

 

Chanyeol sat in his office as he tapped his pen against the desk.

 

“Nervous?” Sehun questioned his friend.

 

"Not nervous,” he began as he stopped tapping the pen, “just don’t have any ideas whatsoever.” He spun in his chair to face his friend nearby. “Where's Jongin?”

 

“Well, judging that he's not here early like he normally is and it has been the same thing for the past week, he's probably still at home.”

 

"At home sulking again, huh?” Chanyeol sighed as he shook his head and got up from his chair. “I should go get him before he loses his job by not showing up.”

 

“You're such a nice friend, Chan.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and began walking away.

 

“You would have done the same for Jongin or me.”

 

Sehun watched his friend walk away and he chuckled to himself. “Aw, you know me so well.” This time he rolled his eyes to himself and continued with his work.

 

 

✩ ___________________________________________ ✩

 

Chanyeol stood at the door and knocked with his free hand before he just opened the door and walked in.

 

“Why aren't you locking your door, Jongin?”

 

Chanyeol walked over to the pile of lump lying amongst the bed. He sat the take-out food onto the bedside table and walked to the curtains to pull them apart so the sun could shine through.

 

“Come on, lazy bum. Get up,” Chanyeol stated as he came and sat on the edge of the bed. That's when he listened close enough to hear the sniffles coming from the male. Chanyeol’s hand moved over to rub soothingly onto Jongin's back as he let out a sigh.

 

“Is it because of Kyungsoo? Is that why you’re leaving the door unlocked.” Chanyeol asked even though he knew the answer. A sob came from Jongin and he reluctantly nodded his head. “Come on, I bought some takeout food for you. Rice with chicken.”

 

He waited for a few seconds before Jongin rolled to his other side so he was facing Chanyeol. His hands were gripping onto the kleenex box. His face was slightly puffy and his eyes were red. “You came all the way here to bring me food…?”

 

“No, I came all the way here to drag you out of bed so I can save your ass from getting in trouble at work.”

 

A quiet oh came from Jongin's lips.

 

“How about this, you, Sehun, and I will go out tonight for some time off from everything and we'll take you out for dinner as well. As for now though you need to get ready so we can get back to work.”

 

Jongin sighed and a small but still saddened smile appeared on his face. “You promise we'll go out?”

 

“Promise, you big baby. Now let's go and get you a bit more presentable for work.”

Jongin chuckled quietly as he dragged himself out of bed to get ready.

 

✩ ___________________________________________ ✩  
 

 

“You got him here and just in time, thank god. She wants to talk to him.”

 

“Now?” Chanyeol asked as he rushed to his desk to straighten some things up.  
 

“Yes, now.” Sehun and Jongin followed closely behind as the three-headed over to where their boss was standing.

 

“It’s nice to see that you actually came in, Kim.” Jongin slightly bowed as he spoke out an apology quietly. The three boys followed her down the aisle of desks. “I need you to tell me what you have done so far. Your due date is in a week and a half and I’m getting a little antsy with this. You haven’t given me anything yet. ”

 

“Um…”

 

Sehun and Chanyeol looked at their stricken friend. He had nothing. Nothing at all? Sehun nudged him with his elbow and gave him a look as if he was asking, what the hell, Jongin.

 

Their boss was still walking ahead of them, waiting for someone to speak up at least, and it was Chanyeol who spoke up.

 

“Actually, Jongin here gave me an idea for our How To section of the journal. It deals with, you know, homosexual relationships.”  
 

“YG Journals is already writing about that topic.” Chanyeol and his friends picked up their pace to keep up with the girl in her clicking heels.  
 

“Yes, but this will be different.” Jangmi finally stopped walking and turned to look at them with a questioning look. “It’ll be how to lose a guy.” The confusion evident on her face deepened. “And who would be better to know that better than a guy, or guys,” he spoke as he gestured to his friends. Sehun and Jongin caught onto what the other was going on about.  
 

“It’d be something new. Instead of having an article that tells you how to get a guy, it’d be how to lose one. It would be beneficial for girls as well. You could take it either way. Use the most common things most people would hate in a relationship to use it to get rid of the other or to avoid doing those mistakes,” Sehun helped explain.  
 

The woman looked at all three of them as she thought it through. She nodded her head just slightly and turned on her heels to begin walking again. “Alright, I’ll think about it. You’ll have ten days, Park.”

 

“Ten days? Why tens days?”

 

“We go to the press in eleven!”

 

The three males stopped walking as she continued to her office.  
 

Chanyeol finally realized what she had said.  
 

“Wait, me? I have to do it?”  
 

Jongin grinned widely for the first time that day and nudged his buddy. “Thanks for saving my ass, man, but this is what you’ll have to do to keep saving it.”  
 

"Maybe I don’t want to keep saving your ass anymore. That was the fifth time this week that I had saved that ass of yours. Fifth! Sixth if I count getting you up today!”  
 

“Don’t be so hysterical. Be in my shoes and you’ll understand why I’m so depressed.”  
 

“You’ve only been with Kyungsoo for two weeks, Jongin. You two aren’t even officially dating. Let it go,” Sehun mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Jongin whined slightly and whacked his friend’s arm as they walked back to their desks.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Chanyeol was packing up some of his stuff to leave with his friends followed suit.

 

“You’re taking us home this time, right?”

 

“Noo, I’m going to leave you guys here to walk home by yourselves.” Jongin rolled his eyes and walked past them to go wait near the doors followed by Sehun. Chanyeol picked up his keys and turned to follow suitly after, but was stopped when Jangmi called out for him.

 

“That journal that you’ll be working on, Chanyeol. I have a really good idea that you should do. Someone that would be a good target actually.”

 

“W-who?” Chanyeol didn’t mean to stutter but what she had said took him by complete surprise. She handed him a folder.

 

“I don’t have time to explain much so just take this, but it would be good to get some things on him. People would go crazy and we’d be a big hit.”

 

“Uh, okay. I’ll look through it.”

 

✩ ___________________________________________ ✩

 

 

“Sooo where are we going out to hang out?” Jongin asked from the backseat of Chanyeol’s car.

 

“To the bar near Sehun’s neighborhood.”

 

“Oh! We haven’t been there in months.”

 

“But we’re going to go eat first,” Chanyeol said. “Hey Sehun, do me a favor and read these contents for me out loud.” Chanyeol took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to grab the folder he placed near him and passed them over to Sehun. He heard Jongin unbuckle and leaned upwards in between their seats to look at the contents as well.

 

“What?! That’s Byun Baekhyun!”

 

“Jangim wants you to try and get Byun Baekhyun as the guy for our journal? What has she become? A paparazzi?” Sehun questioned, mostly to himself but still loud enough for them to hear.

 

“Woah, woah. Byun Baekhyun? As in Seoul’s new actor?” Chanyeol side glanced to try and peek at the file.

 

“Yes, that Byun Baekhyun. Wait, is he even, I don’t know, homosexual?”

 

“Well, his company must not want that out if he was, because why else would Jangim want us to get the scoop on him?”

 

Chanyeol tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and he sighed. “I don’t understand she doesn’t have anything against homosexuality that’s why we’re able to work there without getting much hate. Also, our journaling company doesn’t do celebrity gossip at all so why does she want to start now?”

 

 

Sehun thought about it for awhile before he spoke up. “Yes, but think about it. Baekhyun is practically a new celebrity and he’s getting more popular by the second. Quicker than most celebrities. His managers and the others he works with must not want him to come out since it could bad for his popularity. She did her research, that much we know or else she wouldn’t have picked him, but if we get him to actually come out somehow and we have the scoop in our journals it’d be a big hit for us. Especially since YG hasn’t gotten anything on him yet.”

 

“We’d get a lot of attention. People would like it, others would hate it, and some would be neutral about it but it would still have a lot of attention,” Jongin stated as he settled back into his seat.

 

“No way… I don’t know if I can do this, guys. We wouldn’t want someone to do that to us.”

 

“Well, he is pretty cute,” Sehun mentioned with a smile and a look at his friend. “And think of it as doing him a favor?”

 

Chanyeol frowned and ignored the fact that Sehun had called the boy cute. “How is that a favor? That could get him in trouble.”

 

“Because people shouldn’t have to hide their sexuality even if they’re famous. People will most likely learn to accept it and you never know he might get more popular especially with the boys.”

 

Jongin chuckled. “More than he is now.”

 

 

 

✩ __________________________________________ ✩

 

 

 

“Alright, alright.” Jongin laughed and sat on the stool next to Chanyeol. He leaned across the bar counter and gave a look to Sehun. “It’s not like you could do better.” Sehun gave him a challenging glance before looking around the entire bar room.

 

“Okay, you two, no you guys are not going to start any of that here!” Chanyeol took a sip of his drink before focusing on the two males on both of his sides. “No betting.”

 

“Oh, my god.”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol turned to focus their entire attention on Sehun before following his gaze out past the dance floor. Chanyeol’s chest tightened and he gripped onto the glass still in his hands.

 

“Is that-?”

 

“Byun Baekhyun.”

 

 

The name slipped off Chanyeol’s tongue without him thinking much about it. Jongin began nudging the other.

 

“This is your chance, Chanyeol. I mean a lucky one,” Jongin mumbled to himself before continuing, “Jangim gave you ten days. Ten. It’d be hard to try and get close to Baekhyun since he’s a rising star so you might as well start now.”

 

“Jongin has a point.” Chanyeol began tapping nervously on the glass. “Alright, how about this. I’ll go and talk to his friend over there and you talk to Baekhyun. Deal?”

 

“That’d be just for your benefit if you're talking about the blondie near him.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes but there was a smirk slowly rising. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Get up and let’s go.”

 

The two males stood up and Jongin huffed. “Yes, you two go and have some fun with them while I just sit here lonely.”

 

“Go find a guy to hang with for a bit. Enjoy your time!” Sehun called out as they walked away.

 

“I am not cheating on Kyungsoo!”

 

“It’s not cheating if you’re not dating!”

 

Jongin pouted at the harsh truth but he still refused as he spun around to face away from them. “Another one, please.” He held up his empty glass to the bartender.

 

 

“Hi,” Sehun called out causing the two smaller males to turn towards them. Baekhyun seemed to eye them cautiously while the blonde male next to him looked them up and down.

 

“Hi, can we help you?” Baekhyun asked. Sehun elbowed Chanyeol’s side causing him to grab his side where he felt a slight pain.

 

“Uh, hi. My name is Chanyeol and this is Sehun. We were… um…”

 

“We were just wondering if you two would like to dance with us.” Chanyeol’s eyes went slightly big.

 

“D-dance? Dance with us? Um, yeah, come dance with us.”

 

The two noticed Baekhyun had opened his mouth to speak but his friend had interrupted him. "We'd love to."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Will you give us a few seconds?" Luhan didn't even wait for their answers as he mumbled out a thank you and drug his friend far enough away to talk. "Baekhyun, come on. It's a dance with a guy and since you've gotten yourself into this acting career with this company you haven't been able to be completely yourself. You can't get in trouble for hanging out with a guy at a bar with two other guys while we dance."

 

"Luhan, come on. I can't-"

 

"I'll bet you then."

 

"What?" Baekhyun was surprised by his friend's determination.

 

"A dance, Baekhyun. One dance that's all. I mean you can stop hanging out with him after tinight and push him away or start a new friendship so that you can start being yourself with someone other than me. That's it. Give it a shot."

 

"Just tonight then? That's it."

 

"Do you want longer?" Luhan raised an eyebrow in questioning. Baekhyun immediately shook his head.

 

"No, I want it shorter..."

 

"Not happening. I know you can't turn down a bet, Baek."

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he stared at the two males waiting for them. His friend was waiting there for an answer with an appointed look. "Alright, fine. Deal."

 

Luhan grinned. "Good, because I was going to dance with the other guy anyways whether you took the bet or not."

 

Baekhyun laughed and playfully pushed his friend. "You whore."

 

"I am not a whore! I just want someone to dance with!"

 

"I know that, but you know I'm right here and I can be your dance buddy."

 

"You don't count!" Baekhyun glared as Luhan began walking away from him and to the other boys.

 

"You're such a nice friend," Baekhyun mumbled to himself as he made his way through other people. "One dance."

 

Chanyeol grinned. "One dance. Definitely."

 

 

 

One dance turned into more than just one dance. It turned into multiple dances and even conversations with the guy much to Baekhyun’s surprise. The guy was really fun to hang around with that he was surprised he got close to the guy just like that.

 

✩ ___________________________________________ ✩

 

 

Chanyeol forced a smile as he sat across from the famous Byun Baekhyun. Weirdly enough, even though Chanyeol has never seen a single movie or show that this boy has been in he felt a little intimidated by being next to a rising star, but he started thinking maybe that’s not what was making him nervous because a celebrity is still just a normal human being just with many fans that love them. No, now he was nervous for being around the boy because he knew that he had only ten days. Ten! Which meant he had to start his plan soon.

 

They had just got done dancing and were now casually sitting at the bar area chatting and drinking.

 

Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun had begun to sway slightly in his seat.

 

“Baekhyun?” The said boy turned his head to face the other. Chanyeol took in more of the other’s features. Baekhyun was slightly red in the face from the drinks.

 

Was he drunk already?

 

“Chanyeol!” Sehun made his way through the crowd with the smaller blonde following him closely behind. Sehun stopped as soon as he saw Baekhyun practically swerve and sway more so that he could get a glance at who had called for his partner.

 

“W-who are you?” Baekhyun slurred slightly.

 

“How many drinks has he had already?” Luhan asked the younger male. Chanyeol thought about it for a moment before answering.

 

“Three.”

 

“Ah, that’s why he’s like this. He has a low alcohol intolerance. So he's sort of buzzed right now but not completely out of it, right, Baekhyun?”

 

The small male nodded his head before setting his drink down and hopping down from his chair. “Luhannie, I wanna go home.” Luhan took a hold of his friend’s waist to keep him from swaying too much. Yes, Baekhyun was still sober enough to comprehend things with a somewhat clear mind but that didn’t stop his mind from playing tricks on him and his body from acting out. Luhan coughed slightly.

 

“Actually, Baek, sweetie, I’m going to hang out with Sehun a little bit longer.” Luhan turned towards Chanyeol and a smirk appeared on his face. “How about you stay with Chanyeol here and have him take you home?”

 

“And let a complete stranger know where I live?” Baekhyun glanced at his best friend before he began eyeing Chanyeol. “Hm, okay… Chanyeol, take me home!” He latched over onto the taller male; surprising Chanyeol while doing so. “But, Luhan, if I die it’s because of you!”

 

“Wow, he’s such a…” Chanyeol trailed off as he tried thinking of the right word.

 

“A lightweight?” Luhan offered with a playful smirk as he leaned over to grab his jacket.

 

Luhan gave Baekhyun one last look and a pat on Baekhyun’s arm before leaving with a goodbye as Sehun followed behind; turning back once to give Chanyeol a thumbs up and a glance towards Baekhyun.

   
 

Oh… they’re really trusting me to take Baekhyun home…

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspired by the movie How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Some things (like certain quotes from the movie will be used in the story but I will make sure that it's known that the saying used is the quote from the movie) will be used similarly to the story like for example the plot line is pretty much the same. Also, I already had this pretty much written in advance so this will not affect, or get in the way of, my other stories I'm currently writing. -


End file.
